This invention relates to a retaining wall and a block for constructing such a wall, and more particularly to a mortarless retaining wall system.
Retaining walls formed of concrete blocks are popular due to their long life and relative ease of construction when compared with other retaining wall materials, such as railroad ties or natural stone. In particular, mortarless construction of a retaining wall formed of concrete blocks can be rapidly constructed, and naturally provides adequate drainage and flexibility to accommodate changing loads which otherwise may cause a mortared wall to crack.
Various mortarless retaining wall systems are known, but all present difficulties either in block construction, shipping, or construction of the wall. It is an object of the present invention to provide a mortarless retaining wall system and a block for use therein, with the blocks being relatively light weight and easily manufactured and shipped. A wall formed from the blocks according to the invention is relatively easy to construct using semiskilled labor, yet is extremely durable and highly decorative.
In accordance with the invention, a block for use in a retaining wall is provided with a front outer wall presenting a block face having a predetermined width. The block further includes a rear wall spaced from the front wall having a width substantially equal to the predetermined width of the front wall. A pair of side walls extend between the front wall and the rear wall, and provide a reduced width to the block in a front-to-rear direction so that the maximum block width is provided at the front face and at the rear wall. An area of minimum block width is provided adjacent the rear wall. Portions projecting outwardly from the area of minimum block width form a pair of projecting ears at the rear wall. The block is preferably formed from a composite module which is cast and then split along two separate and distinct splitting planes to form a variable depth split block face. Each block is preferably provided with one or more cores therethrough to reduce the weight of the block.
The blocks are described above are used to form a linear retaining wall by placing a plurality of such blocks in a side-by-side relationship such that the ends of the outer front wall of one block are placed closely adjacent the ends of the outer front walls of adjacent blocks to form a course. The ends of the rear wall are likewise positioned closely adjacent the ends of the rear walls of the neighboring blocks, so that a cavity is formed between the blocks. The width of the cavity is defined by the side walls of the neighboring blocks. The cavity is adapted to be filled with a backfill material for reinforcing the strength of the wall constructed from the blocks.
Engagement means is preferably provided between the blocks in adjacent courses so as to prevent forward movement of blocks in an upper course relative to blocks in a lower course. The engagement means is preferably mounted to the rear web of each block, which is the area disposed between the block core and the rear wall of each block. The engagement means preferably comprises a clip having a mounting portion for mounting to the upper surface of the rear web of each block, and an upwardly projecting portion for projecting above the upper surface of the block when the clip is mounted thereto. The upwardly projecting portion of the clip is adapted to engage the rear web of a block exposed in a course thereabove, so as to prevent forward movement of the upper block relative to block to which the clip is mounted. In a preferred embodiment, the upwardly projecting portion of each clip includes a block engaging portion which is substantially aligned with the inner surface of the rear web of the block to which the clip is mounted. A block in a course thereabove is positioned on the lower block so that the block engaging portion of the clip engages the inner surface of the rear web of the upper block. In this manner, the upper block can be positioned on the lower block such that the upwardly projecting portion of the clip mounted to the lower block projects into the core of the upper block, whereafter the upper block is slid forwardly so as to engage the inner surface of the rear web of the block with the block engaging portion of the upstanding clip portion. This facilitates easy installation of the clip blocks and quick construction. The core through the block preferably defines the inner surface of the rear web of the block so that the inner surface provides a rear web having an increased thickness adjacent the lower block surface than adjacent the upper block surface. With this construction of the blocks, a predetermined setback is provided for blocks in the upper course relative to the lower course when the blocks are installed as above described.
A method of constructing a block wall is also contemplated by the present invention, comprising a series of steps generally in accordance with the above discussion.